knackpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Collectible Locations
Overview What I am doing today on this wiki is showing where all the chests are I have found so far. These are quite easy when you have the Secret Room Detector, but a warning!!!! SPOILER ALERT!!!! These are secrets in [[Knack 1]], if you don't have Crystal Relics or the Secret Room Detector, look here! 1-2 Viktor's Challenge * In the white wall behind the robots throwing boxes. * When you see the Club Wielding Robots of [[Viktor's]], turn left and you should see a white framed door When you see this part of the level break the broken wall. 2-2 Old Crag Mine * .Near the end of the first mine, after you defeat the ladybug/beetle. When you activate the first generator, go back to the door you saw. 2-3 An Unexpected Encounter * After you see the path of curvy slippery rock, turn right and break whatever you can to find the chest. 2-4 Over the Lake * When you see two Blue Goblin Archers up 2 steps of rock, go to the left and break the rocks. * Higher on the cliff after the rock staircase, behind two goblins. 3-1 Another Way In * When you see a Red Gate by the wooden wall of the castle after the spikes, to the left is a secret room. To the right of two Goblin Swordsmen, before 3-2 3-2 Abominable Knack * When you appear at a Red Gate to the upper far right go left and you should see crumbled rock. It should be behind a patch of ice. When you appear in front of a Blue Goblin Grenadier, go behind him and break the wall. 3-3 Inside the Fortress * When you get past the Arrow Traps, there is a wooden door. * Behind this Wooden Door. 3-4 An Overwhelming Force * After the row of scaffolding to the right, there are crumbled stones. * To the Northern End of the Tank Arena, by the Red Gate. To the top of the first climbing row, where you go up the red-silver building, to the left of the second red-silver building. 4-1 The Escape * Behind a door with the bars in The Palace. Whenever you see extra space to the right, probably after the third stage of Viktor's Rocket Men. * When you get outside and you see three doors; 2 red and 1 with bars, the switch is to the left. Use it to activae the door. 4-2 Some Disassembly Required * When you cross a bridge to the House Wall, you should have 18-19 crystals by now, break the wall. * Once you get the secret above, jump up to the mini balcony by the secret, go to the far left, and there should be a door. Don't help The Doctor before you do this!! Also don't kill 20 robots or you'll be warped away!! 4-3 Stealth Knack * `Whenever you see an Air Vent, usually it's a secret! This one is. * This one is complicated! When you see a little ledge in a room with a laser in the middle, don't think you can go there, you can't! You have to go up the stairs, fight, when you see 4 RED CRATES, 2x2, turn into Stealth Knack, walk in front of them, activate the lever, and then jump down from the little space you saw before, and the green door should be open with a chest down there! 4-4 The Pursuit * Behind the breakable door, when you are fighting Drill Robot, go back to the wall and break the panel. * Usually, when you see a framed door, it is a secret. Before you go up the 2 crate steps, there is a breakable panel right there on the wall. 5-3 The Legendary Land * When you see a rectangle-ish path with a square of laser shooters, got to the right of the lasers, that wall is fake. Go through it. * DON'T BREAK ANY RELICS!!! When you defeat both relic snake things, go through the tiny crease in the wall in the middle in the left wall, it's another fake wall. You can only access it when you are small. 5-4 Sleeping Giants * When you are fighting a Blue Zenomorph- looking Guardian throwing Sun Crystals, which should be in the far upper right, go to the upper left of the wall and break it. * When you are on the narrow bridges with the relic picker uppers, when you are off the third bridge, and you are before a laser, go to the left and there is another fake wall. * Whenever you see a break in two walls on the right of a curved, narrow passage, go into that break, again, another fake wall. 6-1 Rescue Mission * When you see the first treadmill mechanism, go behind it and you should see breaking rock. 6-2 Steam Road * This one is inside the castle, there should be a framed door of rock. Break it. * When you cross a bridge to a chain-club wielding man and 2 rocket launcher men of Viktor's, you must have wood and be on flammable. You need to go to the door, stand on it, and it will burn. * When you come across a large open area in the left, with a furnace to the right, break the left wall. 6-3 Rooftops and Ramparts * When you see 2 torches right next to each other, close to the ceiling but still visible, there is a secret room between those 2 torches. Break it. * Right before you go to the Blue Chain Ball Robot room, there is a secret to the right wall. * Now when you are in the room with the Blue Chain Ball room, to the right there is a secret room. 6-4 On a Rampage * There is a breakable, cracked rock wall flanked by sunstones. * When you jump outside from the balcony ledge, beneath that is a door. 7-1 The Best Defense * When you see two stacked large boxes, there is a secret behind them. * When you jump down after dodging the mech's attacks, there is a breakable red door. 7-2